


Vast Sky

by meiqis



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Slice of Life, sniplets and fluff, sugardaddy verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiqis/pseuds/meiqis
Summary: Little sniplets of Zhengting's life shared with his two loves, Yanjun and Junhui





	Vast Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrywons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywons/gifts).



> This really is just small sniplets and has no proper plot and even if it was supposed to have one, I wasn't in the mood for smut so joke's on you  
> I blame Gems for letting me drown in that imagination merely because I want to see Zhenghui interact ONCE - PLEASE!!

“Zhengting,” a familiar voice called out softly, just before strong arms wrapped around his waist and another chin rested on his shoulder, frame warm against his own and he didn’t even need to look to see the imaginary tail wagging around behind his boyfriend, scented the vanilla of their shared shampoo close to his nose while he tried to still focus on sorting makeup palettes into their rightful spaces, something that was proven to become more difficult by the second as he felt warm breath hitting his skin, setting tingles down his back and giving him the urge to just curl up in the embrace and get pampered with kisses while he’d do the same.  
“It’s just another hour, can’t you come by later?” He tried to protest, more for his own sake than anything because he didn’t want to mess up on this beautiful beautiful job that included getting to try out all these new makeup products and having them put aside for him to buy before anyone else and to enjoy the employee discount he didn’t actually need but just for the sake of appearance it was quite the enjoyable thing.  
“Can’t,” was the immediate reply that was followed by arms being undone from around him as instead a black card was shoved right into his face, or nearly so, luxurious gold writing and a name that, by the mere thought of the aligned person, made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. “Daddy’s taking us out tonight and he wants us to look pretty, then he wants us in a new set of clothes and to enjoy dinner and then he’ll pick us up and make sure we get to have some fun. So baby needs your help in looking good for daddy.”  
One point of the list after another was enough to have his eyes glint further, throwing a look around the shop to see what his colleagues were doing was enough to make his decision, quickly pushing in the last makeup products from the basket he held into their places on the shelves before he turned around to look at Junhui, sight fixing on those unfairly smooth lips for a moment before gazing into bright and innocently brown eyes that currently hid all the mischief he was all too acquainted with already. “So baby wants to look good, hm?”  
It still was more likely to make him laugh than to be taken serious by him, addressing the younger in such an overdone way even though, looking at it, it did fit their situation after all, he just didn’t like it when having proper names slip his tongue was all the more comfortable, something the other dancer seemed to think too because there was a jerk to broad shoulders, as if laughter was held back, when being addressed like that.  
“Sit down, there,” Zhengting demanded while guiding the other to a free table to sit down, signing him to stay there and it was but moments later he had found all the basic makeup products that were usually littered in Jun’s corner of their dressing room at home, refreshing foundation and concealer wherever was needed while cooing softly for being so obedient, because this time around there was no behated layer of powder stuck between the two rounds of applying the nude liquid, he hated how cakey it looked on otherwise perfect skin more often than not.  
There was no need to point out that the refill of foundation and concealer for both of them was promptly put into another basket, along with all the things he found on the way, the ones that he had been craving before but not been able to buy just yet, neither hurried for they weren’t limited editions, but now they just ended up in the plastic container as he spent his time strolling around the isles to look for that perfect shade of brown and a soft to the touch eyeliner and the right kind of eyebrow powder to fill in on the little hairs without making them look too thick, and whenever he came back to his boyfriend, going on with the next part in dressing him up, it made him want to praise him more and more for being so perfect and always knowing how to turn his face and what muscles to pull and when to open his eyes as if it wasn’t for years of having to go through this already.  
“Daddy will want to eat you up,” the older said jokingly as he landed the last brush strokes and reached for the setting spray, realizing only then that he had already been half-sitting on Jun’s lap when he had to move back, but there was some truth in his words, without yearning to pat his own shoulder or wanting to sound arrogant but he had done a good job in making that originally beautiful face star all its glory by covering even the last bit of blemishes and accentuating all the right parts. “But for your lips…”  
Slowly he traced said part with his thumb, felt only a second later how a slick muscle pressed against his fingertip, before the skin his digit was resting on was pulled into a smirk, no words needing to be said to find a mutual understanding, so all he did, eventually, was apply some colored lipbalm for the time being before dragging his dolled up lover towards the cashier already, the basket that was only half as full as it would have been some years ago, placed on the counter as he moved around to scan them one by one.  
“For the outfits…” He then started slowly, directing his gaze upwards to look at the other dancer, looking perfectly refined with dress pants and his shirt and lengthy cardigan, it was sometimes amusing to him how their fashion style could be so alike and yet so different, liking dress pants but where Junhui filled them in perfectly and made them hug those perfectly toned thighs, he preferred them a tad more baggy and loose, sometimes they would share on the button-ups or tees, at least, considering he still often liked it oversized and Junhui bought his tops just big enough to be counted as such on his tad more slender frame.  
“Your choice,” the younger responded with that goofy little smile that might as well be his trademark signal of attempting to either be charming or cute, often both, and with an ease as if the bill wasn’t absurdly high, handed over the credit card that wasn’t theirs to pay an amount one had never heard because the other never called it. “I told you it’s up to you to make me look good today. How much longer is your shift for?”  
It took merely a moment to look at the bottom of the screen while he swiped the card, entering a pin he knew by heart before he handed it back, followed by the heavy shopping bag. “Ten minutes. But I’ll need to change clothes and touch up my makeup quickly.”  
“Fine with me. I’ll wait in that coffeeshop over there. Vanilla latte?” It was all it took for Zhengting to nod and lean over the counter to receive a little kiss before Junhui already took off, smiling brightly as he walked out backwards, waving at him like an idiot which he seemed to actually be when he clashed into one of the stands and nearly send him flying because he just needed to be oversized like that, but the older also knew he was no better, probably grinning like a dumb, too, because he was just too smitten with the younger.

It truly was one overdone shopping trip with more outfits than one landing in their bags, a change of clothes, a luxurious dinner and halfway a drive later that Zhengting was tearing on Junhui’s previously perfectly arranged hair, letting out lengthy but silent yelps as he tried his best to keep his hips calm and steady, to not thrust up despite the heat knotting in the low of his stomach with the approach of an orgasm but who was he to blame anyone, except maybe the younger who looked so perfect with smooth lips now swollen and glistening and wrapped around his dick and big eyes that weren’t allowed to get too teary so all wetness was blinked away hastily as they were directed up and that hot tongue lapping at his tip and leaving burning traces and continuously drove him closer to climax.  
“Jun… Junhui…” He gasped, throwing back his head for a soundless moan, because if he were to indulge on the sight between his legs for just a while longer, he was sure he’d already release in the confinement of a warm and slick mouth and shooting his semen down that eager throat so the first thing to be tasted during a kiss was cum, proof of what they had done because their faces wouldn’t give it away for sure, not when he had put in so much effort to make it last and for sure it did, if steamy nights ended on perfect looks, well, with the exception of lip gloss, were anything to go by.  
Rather harshly he dug his fingers into the exposed area of Junhui’s collarbones, fingers wedging into the little space beneath, feeling warm and firm muscles and knowing exactly how those red marks would look on skin that wasn’t pale like his and neither the satisfying gold of their oldest but somewhere in between and so absurdly eye catching and perfectly smooth, knowing they’d turn into small bruises if he pressed on just a bit further and he wanted to curse at the younger for apparently reading his thoughts, for lips to pull tighter and a tongue rubbing faster and sucking getting harder as if that would will the cum out of his dick and maybe it did because he could hardly last any longer.  
With a low groan and his hips buckling up he released in the wet heat of the younger dancer’s mouth, whining as he rode out his own orgasm with some more little thrusts, head kept in place by digging his nails into scalp beneath dyed brown hair that was unfairly silky thanks to their shared conditioner and the way that oral muscle pressed up against the underside of his dick was a perfect indicator of how there was hurried swallowing done in order to not spill anything and give cause to messed up looks.  
“Fuck…” He whined when he finally fell back down, trying to catch his breath as he looked down at the smaller who looked like the most innocent of demons at the moment, licking saliva covered lips while hands tugged up his pants and underwear to cover his now limp cock again, his own flailing around to arrange his clothes properly and they managed just in time to look less disheveled and properly seated to the car stopping, any comment about how his method for the perfect lipstick replacement had come true was cut short by the door opening up already, and another handsome face peering inside.  
There was a little satisfied hum and an outstretched hand, asking for the credit card that was easily handed back by Junhui who was first to get out of the car, the driver paid some extra to take their shopping goods home while Zhengting already stepped closer to wrap his arms around Yanjun’s neck, felt a hand caressing his hips because his loose shirt was too much of a hindrance, and then his lips were attached to that warm neck of the older to leave some light kisses. “You should’ve told me you’ll take us out and not just sent Junhui to get me.”  
“But then you wouldn’t have gotten to enjoy your little surprise date, lamb,” that soothingly warm voice hummed, lips pressing against his temple before he was pulled slightly aside so Junhui could be greeted too, and for a moment, a short second, he was receiving that distinct kind of gaze, just before the oldest drove his hands into already messy brown strands and pulled the dancer closer, involving him into a lewd and messy kiss that had one of them mewling and the other frowning, confirming Zhengting’s suspicion about them being found out all too easily with that distinct taste lingering on an overly slick tongue.  
“Lamb…” A voice called out warningly but before anything could follow, the store clerk had already grabbed the younger’s hand and lead him on to the entrance, escaping their sugar daddy only so closely thanks to the the bouncer letting them in, despite complaining voices from the queue, because of, how he called it, his magical head tilt alone.  
“He won’t let us go this easily,” Junhui breathed behind him, arms circling his slender waist and pulling him close, lips mouthing at his neck just ahead to both using their most innocent of expressions to look at the passing businessman who lead them to their table, up a short flight of stairs towards the VIP area that was but an elevated area on the other side of the bar, bigger tables and more room but music still too loud, some curtains pulled tight to cover the ring-shaped couches in the middle and on the sides, covering whatever nasty scenes went on.  
But being in the middle wasn’t like Yanjun, a seat offering perfect sight over the dance floor, over people grinding down on each other and air getting heated, the hand patting the cushioned seats was not to be rejected when they were already walking the thin path of getting their sugardaddy upset by their own naughty acts committed in secret and without their third piece, so they could only try to sucker up, clinging to both his sides and rubbing away at his clothes with innocent puppy eyes.  
If the waitress had anything to say about that, she didn’t, only took their order recited by the oldest and then she disappeared again, leaving them to themselves, or as much as they could be in the stuffed club with music making it impossible to converse so they had to look for other ways, showing affection by touch, two different hands rubbing away on expensive Armani trousers and the firm thighs beneath before Zhengting instead wrapped his leg around, moving his hand up to that sturdy chest, felt the warning pinch to his neck while Junhui didn’t seem to get one, on the other hand, the red splotches his own fingers had left behind on that built shoulder before were now soothingly ran over.  
Only when drinks were served they parted, or Zhengting did, passing on glasses and relishing in the silent cheer that was followed by sipping his overly sweet cranberry drink, his eyes darting between the two men who shared one syllable of their names, watched how the level of colored liquid went lower and lower in the glasses, signing the waitress to bring refills only to be faced with lips clashing once he turned around again.  
It was enough to draw a desperate mewl from his lips upon getting ignored by the two of them but instead of proper attention he only received a harsh squeeze to his thigh that had him moan in surprise, eyes widening slightly just before he felt a hand tug on his honey waves to pull him in closer, not for a kiss, worse, for hot breath to meet his sensitive ear and low whispers that were probably screams, “Go get some shots and then I want you to drink one, but instead of swallowing you pass it to our little cub, my lamb. Understood?”  
Zhengting could only nod as he scrambled to look for the waitress, not wanting to make Yanjun upset, at least not this early into their night, to pass on the order for ten shots of whatever, he didn’t care, all it did was burn down his throat either way, and as he returned, there already was a new round of drinks and their empty glasses removed.  
What felt like merely a few minutes in, he was aware of that, was already much more time that had passed, drowned out by the lack of proper songs when one remix slid into the next without interruption and there was no clock around, all he could go by was the sweat building on his skin and the way Yanjun’s lips looked more swollen with the amount of kissing their youngest.  
Service was quick and with streams of light darting around, illuminating the dance floor behind them in a mess of colors with the real party only just starting, he reached for the first glass to empty in his mouth, looking at Junhui for long enough to get his attention, thumb sliding along moist and plush lips until they parted around his digit and once he had achieved that much, he already pressed his lips on top, keeping his finger in between, to make sure every drop of alcohol mixed with his own spit was welcomed by another mouth, leading into a messy kiss that lasted for a while, until an impatient hand squeezing his ass reminded him to go on with the show they put on for the man paying their drinks.  
The younger dancer was quite good at handling his liquor but even he had limits, especially when it came to shots forced upon him, so it was up to Zhengting to empty the last three of the small glasses on his own only to swallow them down with more of his overly sweet drink, erasing the burn lacing down his throat, diluted by ice cubes having partly molten already but the drink was still colder than the surrounding air, so maybe he didn’t mind much after all.  
Unknowingly, he must have started wiggling along with the music, eyes moving between the two handsome faces of his lovers and the dance floor beneath and ahead of them, wanting to urge one of the two to accompany him but it wasn’t until Yanjun tilted his head in the manner of an order that Jun held out his hand, inviting, demanding, and utterly ready to lead him into the mess of people that were more likely flailing their limbs than actually dancing.  
Moving through bodies without losing each other, finding a spot that allowed them to be seen well enough by their lover, it took some time, supposed to be easy and yet it left Zhengting sweating once they stopped, leaning up to messily kiss the younger for a moment, arm wrapping around broad shoulders to keep him close only to be slightly pushed away one moment later, questioning gaze prevented as he was turned around and felt fingers working on his buttons, undoing them one by one until his sleeves slid down and his chest was more revealed than not, covered solely by the sheer fabric of a muscle top beneath.  
“Don’t keep it hidden for too long when it’s supposed to be the highlight,” Jun yelled into his ear and that was about the last bit of conversation they had before they lost themselves to the music, bodies following the rhythm and matching each other, grinding and rubbing and pulling closer only to push away, hasty and messy kisses in between their hands tearing on clothes and looking for revealed skin, more of it accessible on the younger with a collar too loose and sweater and not stuck into his jeans but covering them up, allowing the older to easily palm him halfway into arousal, only to feel his body lifted up the moment after, legs easily tangling around strong hips, lips pressing against his chest, mouthing at his hardly hidden nipple until the fabric was soaked and his nub hard and at some point they had come crashing against a wall thanks to making out turning more and more heated.  
There was the buzz of alcohol, the thrumming of music, the heat of a hundred bodies moving around and yet they didn’t fail to notice the stern gaze they received from the other end of the hall, had them turning their lust filled eyes to their third party, only to be greeted by finger calling them back and it was but one more greedy kiss before they obeyed.

The sound of the music echoing through the room was nearly drowned out by the crushing sound of blood rushing through his ears, by his own panting as his chest was heaving and falling violently, forcing the last bit of strength out of his muscles to continue his movements, fingertips merely so grazing the fabric of a moist shirt as lithe steps had him chasing after the younger in front of him, steps carrying them into a certain direction and to an invisible line, as if there was an imaginative thread to stumble over Junhui crashed down, falling with only the softest of thumps as befit their choreography, one more step on his side before he went down with a beautiful wave, his hands on each side of the younger’s shoulders who supported his fall just in time to the last beats of the song fading out, the melody line carrying on only for a few more seconds but they were already an exhausted mess on the ground.  
“Hot,” he groaned as he rolled off his boyfriend, laying on his back with only his hand covering a firm thigh, feeling the tension and trembles of overexertion that came from pushing through practice longer than they should have, up to the point that fog had clouded the mirrors, small puddles building where their sweat hit the ground as if they hadn’t already spilled enough of that.  
Neither of them was willing to move even despite the song starting from zero again after a little delay, the time they’d usually use to get into position again, now, after weeks of practicing all the perfecting all the single moves, of training their lifts and jumps and interactions, it was the first day they had put it all together, gone over it again and again to piece it together into a beautiful picture of a story told by dance to present as their project to finish off their dance.  
He was nearly sick of the title after listening to it without break for hours, yet he grunted in annoyance when he heard a ringtone break through it, both knowing who it was because there were but two numbers to interrupt the silent mode of their phones and with one person each attendant, there was only one other option left.  
“Will you-” He broke off, seeing just how spent his dance partner looked so he slowly scrambled to his feet, retrieving the phone from where it was attached to the sound system, the nickname they had started using amongst themselves for the mere fun of it showing up on the screen and quickly disappearing as he swiped the green button.  
There was no proper greeting or any word said as he just breathed heavily into the phone, waiting for a response, a signal of life, tried to imagine Yanjun’s face right now, brows furrowed slightly beneath dark bangs as eyes were trained on dozens of papers spread on the heavy work desk in his office, high above the city with a phenomenal view of the buildings around and below, trying to sort through company business, and it was for that reason, suspecting that the older was still at work, might still be reading some paragraphs, that he didn’t want to interrupt first, or maybe he was looking out of his windows, past that huge glass wall with double backing for safety, watching how the light of the remaining sun reflected from other skyscrapers, how the green of parks looked so alive and vivid in the distance, looking perfectly like the tan god he was.  
“Zhengting,” the voice suddenly echoed, low and heavy and immediately making him sit straight, tingles running down his spine, it wasn’t the kind of tone he had been expecting, reprimanding, threatening, as if he had done something bad and he immediately tried to sort through his thoughts as he attempted to figure out where he had committed a small and entirely domestic crime, “What have you been doing right now and why are you on our cub’s phone?”  
The explanation was both soothing and fear inducing at once, at least he hadn’t seemed to have been doing anything wrong before but it only occurred to him then what kind of effect he must have had, breathing so heavily, answering the wrong phone, they hadn’t mentioned their practice time in the morning, if it were a regular day they’d already both be at home and do their academic assignments of the day or just relax while watching TV or alike. “No, it’s-”  
His own words were broken off by a moan that slipped his tongue, feeling teeth digging into his lobe and tugging on it lightly, ghosting the skin right beneath, only to then sink into it, to draw a mewl from the depth of his throat while fingers pressed into his thighs, made him spread his legs to easily thanks to the position in which he had been kneeling on the ground, digits feeling hot and too obvious through his tight leggings damp on his skin.  
“Lamb…” Just a single word but it had him trembling for seconds, falling against Junhui’s chest with his back as he changed to put the phone on speaker mode, trying to form coherent sentences but his tongue felt heavy and hard to move.   
Behind him, he felt the rumbling of a chest that came with the younger’s silent laughter, sending tingles down his spine and making him wriggle lightly, slapping away at tan hands being all too cozy with touching him. “Sorry,” Jun finally said with that laughter still evident in his voice, reaching for the phone in the older’s grasp, “We’re still out of it - didn’t leave the practice room for hours.”  
“Practice room?” The oldest repeated from the other end of the line, considering the words as if it was fine wine needing to be tasted, Zhengting could imagine his expression all too well, with that little wonder in his eyes, head tilted slightly aside, fingers drumming against the edge of the table and then, so easily, it was all dropped down. “You should get showered and changed. I’ll be done in half an hour, then pick you up for dinner. We’ll talk about the other stuff later.”  
Which, quite so easily, translated into the need of proof for them having danced and not done anything else, something on the more naughty side, it might seem a bit childish but if he considered it, how he had met Junhui first, a given, since they had the same major in university and of the same year, gotten into a relationship, and Yanjun had come into the picture only later, with all of them needing to adjust, unintentionally leaving out the oldest at first, somewhere in between having a sexual relationship for the fun of it to then transform into a need, desire, urge, for more, it seemed more than merely justified.   
“Cute,” Zhengting mumbled once the line had been cut off, slowly moving in the loose embrace to press his lips against another set of, taking in the sight of his boyfriend, of a fringe heavy with sweat and glued to his forehead, droplets of salty water collected at a chiseled jawline and having a glistening neck looking dangerously inviting, he couldn’t help but feel warm and content and satisfied, despite the whole of his body weighing as heavy as lead.   
The younger hummed in agreement, both knowing who it had been directed at, calling out their third person’s adorable jealousy, before they helped each other up with their tired bones, merely grabbing their bottles and towels and phones before leaving, heading for the changing rooms with their things locked up and a proper change of clothes to get ready of dinner, well too aware of how much time they’d actually need to get their muscles working properly again to consider wasting any more time. The prospect of a luxurious dinner also didn’t really aid against temptation.

Sundays were Zhengting’s favorite more often than not, not only was it his day off but most times even Yanjun managed to rid himself of work entirely, it was the only day of the week he and Junhui allowed themselves to rest, take a break from strenuous days of practice even when their evaluation was soon coming up, even when they had a chance to participate in the school’s showcase if only they did well enough - it was a silent and unspoken rule between them for Sundays being the days that none of such was mentioned.  
Not like he’d even want to, being curled up into Yanjun’s side, head resting on a firm shoulder, warm arm wrapped around his waist, their legs were somewhat of a tangled mess beneath the blanket that made them feel hot rather than warm but he didn’t mind much, not while he was laying so comfortable on the pile of pillows he had accumulated all too easily when there was someone who’d pull out their credit card for him whenever he found a new one in a shop’s window or while walking through stores, decorated with little cute patterns or funny remarks, even one that read “daddy loves me” thrown onto their bed because Jun and he hadn’t been able to hold back when they found it in the baby department of an interior store.  
Thoughtlessly he drove his fingers through the younger’s silky strands, frame somehow thrown over their legs, curled in like a human-sized cat that was now looking for warmth and comfort in their proximity, all three pairs of eyes directed at the movie that was running, one of the few they had scheduled for the day simply by the method of all of them being able to call dibs on one or two, the order was set either by voting or childish methods like playing rock-paper-scissors, but it didn’t matter how they chose, as long as there was no dispute about it, they all took it as it was, but even if they were just a bit into the second movie yet, it didn’t matter much, not when the more intriguing thing to listen to was Yanjun’s breath that had slowed down and eased itself with the passing minute, a steady heave and fall beneath his ear, calming and soothing to listen to, but even asleep, the grip on his waist hadn’t loosened, as if to make sure even while sleeping that they were close, and the same he could see on Junhui, the hand that was resting on broad shoulders, remaining there unmoved, didn’t fall down as it would have if it was their youngest who had fallen asleep.  
“Jun?” He called out silently, tugging on a strand of hair lightly until big eyes were turned into his direction, making him smile softly as he looked into them, admired their sleepy sparkle, definite sign that both men would have been asleep in half an hour or a bit more, quite the similar people. “You keep watching, okay? I’ll already get to preparing dinner meanwhile.”  
The sleepyhead only nodded his head and shifted his position a bit to be closer to their oldest while Zhengting carefully worked to undo his limbs from another set of without waking up the businessman, until he was free entirely and able to get off the overly comfortable and inviting couch, even making sure that Jun was covered in a blanket properly because both of the others had a habit of wearing too little clothes at home, something that was probably owed to him, turning the heaters a tad too high at all given times, claiming it was bad for his muscles to feel too chilly but also just because he liked it cozily warm, to come home and be engulfed by the lazy heat that was such a homey trait for him by now.  
Not to mention that in the luxurious kind of home they had, it wasn’t really as much of a thing to consider anymore, compared to back when it had been only him and Jun, living in dorms colder than was perfect for a dancers body, considering to move out, move in together, but overthrown by their financial situation that might allow them to live in the dorms and eat cheap meals at the mensa and maybe go on a date in a coffeeshop at times, it was such a contrast to think about now, their times of being broke college students were over and while they were still working hard for their degree, Yanjun providing for them had surely taken some wind out of their sails, no more stressing through storms, it was an easy ride, gently rocked around by the sea while the vast and blue sky was expanding above, the sun shining down warmly and taking shape in arms wrapping around his waist from behind, startling him enough to nearly throw over the pan he had been holding onto and stirring ingredients around inside while drowning on his own thoughts.   
“What are you thinking about?” The owner of the apartment drowsily asked, clearly not yet entirely awake, evident by the weight that was pushing him forward and towards the stove, until his hips came to a rest against the isle, making pushing the pan lightly a bit awkward, manageable but awkward for sure.  
“That your love is as infinite as is the sky,” he answered after a bit of a while, surely he was sugarcoating it, instead of directly pointing out how it was convenient to have one in their odd relationship who easily earned enough money to spoil the two students, to spoil him, although it didn’t always just sit well with him, that he was only receiving and receiving, surely, he enjoyed getting spoiled, anyone loved getting spoiled, but there also was a reason he was working despite the easy money, not only that it did look good on his curriculum and meant he got to spend all his work days surrounded by the things he loved, even when some of their customers were outright ingrate.  
“The sky also only got its color from the light shining on it,” was a comment that nearly had him rolling his eyes and if the oldest had said it to their youngest, surely Junhui would have done his over exaggerated eye-roll even when the comments leaving those pretty lips weren’t any better but surely, biology demanded people to look for similar traits in their partners and those two were as alike as they were different, two sides of the same coin, born from the same piece of gold but carved with different traits. “You two are like the sun and the moon, you influence me and encourage me to do my best, working hard where the skies look beautiful just so I can charm you further.”  
“The sun and the moon, huh?” The dancer lightly huffed as he reached to turn off the stove finally, wanting to look for Junhui to find out whether his dance partner was still asleep or already awake but it was impossible with arms keeping him close and trapping him well, could only turn his head to look at the working man as he asked, “So who takes what role?”  
“Isn’t it obvious that Junhui would be the moon, even his Korean name sounds like that,” Yanjun answered with ease, only to be rewarded with fists lightly thrumming down onto his arms in some meager sort of punishment, just ending in the older one’s laughter as he let go quickly to save himself from the torture and save himself on one of the kitchen stools instead, arms resting on the counter as he watched how, slowly, all the dishes for a perfect dinner were finalized.

It was quite some weeks later that their showcase took place, was all about watching teams go up before them, some singers with their self-made songs and other dancers from various years and different genres, honestly, it was like a jump through time, there would be a ballad singer followed by a dancing jazz couple followed by a heartfelt soul singer followed by tap dance, it was as impressive as it was straining to keep track of, to not lose focus, but then again, all it took for Zhengting to find the ground stopping to crumble down beneath him was to look at Junhui, look into soft and brown orbs, could see the excitement and nervousness taking place in the younger’s heart as he watched people go up and leave the stage, looking handsome with his hair brushed back and makeup perfectly applied, all thanks to his own hands, he really had managed to make an originally beautiful face outright beautiful.  
He also loved their contrast, his partner with his perfectly black outfit and golden highlights, even glitter pressed onto the high of his cheekbones, only interrupted by the white of the bandages wrapped around both their feet to give support and grip for they couldn’t wear shoes, a striking contrast to his own white outfit and silver chains, flowy fabrics with ribbons attached to all the right places, honestly, more so than he wanted to stare at his own reflection to admire the final achievement of looks, he couldn’t take his eyes off his dance partner until their names were called up, to prepare themselves for their act.  
“Junhui,” he said softly, reaching for the warm and somewhat moist hands to interlace their fingers, stepping closer to the ever so slightly shorter one, until their chests were nearly touching, stopping there until their breath had found the same rhythm, eyes trained on another pair of, lips curling into timid smiles, and then he leaned in for a quick kiss, reassured by tender petals didn’t tremble against his own. “We’ll manage, alright?”  
That was all he was left to say before they were to spend the most excruciating three minutes of the day up on the stage, arms reaching for another, pulling close, pushing away, chasing and jumping, lifted into the air and falling down, it was a perfect sync between the two of them and yet, once they had stopped with Zhengting laying on his classmate, immediately his eyes scurried through the rows of viewers, finding a certain set of eyes, tender lips pulling into a smile and sweet dimples showing, feeling happiness and flee blooming in his chest before he pushed himself up, held out a hand to pull Junhui up from the ground before they left the stage with a set of bows.  
Their hands didn’t part even when they were back to the room they shared, in their corner of stuffed space, their clothes lying around whereas he had already packed all his styling products already and locked them into their case, mere paranoia, he didn’t want to lose any of them again or, worse, and much to his dislike in such case, have them stolen, but he didn’t even grant them more than a glimpse at that moment, pressing tight against his dance partner for a hug, a chaste kiss, and a muttered, “Let’s get out of here before the ruckus starts and we won’t get to leave.”  
They didn’t even bother to take off their stage costumes, only stuffed their streetwear into their one bag, slipped into their shoes with the bandages still on, and where the training bag was grabbed by a tan hand, his closed around his styling case to take along, their steps taking them around backstage hallways and towards the closest exit to rather take the long route around the building than get caught by anyone, and it was but a message sent to another phone to have Yanjun wait for them at the main gates while they still made their way around.  
“You were - are - breathtaking,” the oldest immediately called out, it took only a second for them all to find themselves in a tight embrace, the dancer curled against a warm chest, trying to pull their third closer with the hands they had free while they could feel how Yanjun took turns pressing kisses against their necks, not wanting to mess up the hard work it had taken to put on makeup with such utter perfection. “It’s one thing seeing it from when you monitor but on stage and looking like that-”  
There was no need for more words, not like they were ready at hand either way, as eloquent as the businessman could be with his words on letters, saying them out loud always was a different case and yet it had a swarm of thousand butterflies breaking havoc in Zhengting’s stomach, had his heart burning cozily and warming his insides up, he wanted to nuzzle his nose against the golden neck right in front but refrained himself for knowing better so he only placed some light kisses in exchange before he pulled back, smiling softly. “Can we celebrate it? I already booked a table in a restaurant and we could do some cheers and just… celebrate…”  
“Anything, lamb,” the older agreed immediately, just while Junhui smiled softly and nodded his head, surely craving the food as much as he did, with all the stress having gone down by itself, but the younger dancer still was quick to point out, “We better get going soon. If we don’t show up at the club later, we’ll get lynched and I’d rather have a good last meal before that.”  
It made Zhengting laugh as he considered it, could already see the malicious glee in their instructor’s eyes at the thought of it and Yanjun, too, seemed to treasure their lives enough to just usher them on and towards the car, parked in a small distance but even that small of time was perfectly used as little romantic walk to be enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> this and other crazy ideas on [twitter](https://twitter.com/zhengjunist) or send me your ideas on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/dadting)


End file.
